


Like The Ocean

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been so overwhelmed with the idea that love could kill him that perhaps, he never looked at his murderer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely Inspired by the song: flor by Ocean

Burnie came rushing into his heart like the waves off the California coast. He held onto the pier, trying to keep him afloat as the love poured into his veins. He was breathing in water but managed to keep his head up as he swam into this monster of a crush on his boss.

Ryan would give himself up to Burnie on the dot, letting himself be swept up into his arms and into his bed. It could take a word, a look, anything to let his mouth dry up to the point it was as if he ate sand off the beach.

It was On The Patch, or after, he couldn’t quite remember when Burnie pulled at the hoop of his jeans and pulled him close. God, he was warm, like tropical waters. He didn’t want to speak, or that he didn’t need to speak as he left Burnie melt him like butter. A coffee date, turned into another date, and Ryan remembered agreeing to coming over for a glass of wine.

He tried to keep the alcohol from affecting his head, but the blush on his cheeks would say otherwise. Ryan had cursed himself for falling in love so hard with him, and it took all his power to put down his glass and walk out that door. Burnie would be no good for him, but the tides have pulled him in and it would only be a matter of time before they washed him onto shore again.

He took a deep breath and went under, letting Burnie bite his bottom lip, unbutton his shirt, and take all of him. His hands pulled off his cardigan, needed to touch, to hold, the older man.

Beds were places to get lost in. The neverending linen tangled at their feet as skin got hot, and words escaped that wouldn’t dare be said outside these walls. The distant sound of a cat scratching at the door could barely be heard over Ryan’s moans. He swore like a sailor as the bites on his back stung more than Burnie’s fingertips digging into his hips.

“If only you gave in earlier,” Burnie moaned into his ear.

The bruises couldn’t leave them, and suddenly everyone knew that Ryan was Burnie’s. Again, and again, did Ryan ask himself why. His fingers would still intertwine and he would fall into his arms, needing to feel his warmth.

“Ryan, come back to us,” Jack yelled at him as he lost track of his game. He was staring at the game over screen for too long now. He took deep, painful, breaths. He felt like he was shaking  from the cold depths of the water.

When did he drown? He promised that he would keep his head over water, but he felt like there was only a corpse left of him in the ocean. He didn’t drown. He couldn’t have drowned.

“Burnie, I love you,” he said as he leaned onto his counter, sipping at the bottle of the beer he was offered. Burnie was smiling.

“It’s been awhile since I heard you say that,” Burnie commented as he looked over something on his phone.  

He had been so overwhelmed with the idea that love could kill him that perhaps, he never looked at his murderer. Burnie wouldn’t kill him; he tied a weight at his own ankle. The wanting as changed, and the tides have shifted. His heart would beat differently and the salt would wash off his tongue.

“Talk to me, do you love me?” he asked. He could see the sun. The weight is gone.

Burnie put his phone down the second he heard the slightest crack in Ryan’s voice to cup his face. Ryan could breathe again, he was able to keep himself over water. Burnie placed a kiss on his forehead. Ryan held onto Burnie’s arms.

“I always have. Are you feeling okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m better now.”

He was breathing again, he was getting back to his senses. He was in love, the waves have taken him into Burnie’s ocean. He was lost in Burnie’s eyes, his touch, the need to have him close.The need to argue, the need to make him laugh. The need to exceed in his job, his life, to smile, to play king, to be James.

He bought himself a boat to stay afloat.

 

 


End file.
